Who says a Genius Can't Love?
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: {{Sequel to Who says a Genius can't wear bloomers?}} Some time after the incident, the "heat" generated by their mutual coupling lingers. Now it is Halloween, but it is not Liz-chan's games they're more excited to play. mature/smut


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **This story is also a sequel to the story, "Who says a Genius can't look good in bloomers?" on my account. Please be guided.**

* * *

"Might I be so bold as to say that you are looking good tonight, Mister Roman. Very good, indeed. That outfit really suits you."

"Oh, um, thanks," Dr. Roman said, barely shivering from the hungry, appraising look the beautiful woman was giving him. It was hard to imagine the embodiment of the Mona Lisa having a look so flushed and lewd it could turn on any observer, but there it was-the Servant Leonardo Da Vinci could achieve it anyway. After that little "affair" some time back, Da Vinci had become absolutely insatiable, like a literal bitch in endless heat, whose attention was forever fixated on the poor doctor. Oh, during work the Servant remained as professional as could be, but behind closed doors, she became absolutely rapacious, like a sex addict constantly needing her fix.

Thankfully, none of the other staff, nor the other Servants, had caught on to the fact that they were almost always, in one way or another, fucking each other's light's out whenever there was a chance. Da Vinci, a man known for creative genius was no less inspired in engineering unique situations and "challenges" that would somehow turn even simple quickies into all-out wars, and of making sure they would only be "close" to getting discovered, as opposed to being found out entirely.

"But it's all your fault," Da Vinci would whisper. "You did this to me, remember? This seal..." Right there, embossed on top of her navel like a tattoo, was the magecraft he had unwittingly sewn onto the Servant's body. He had been mostly out of it when he'd done that, and had little to no idea as to its purpose well after the fact.

He rather suspected Da Vinci was using that ignorance to push her ridiculous story forward that the seal had unlaced her primal urges, had removed "society's inhibitions" and turned her into this being of sex. Unable (or unwilling, even) to escape, Dr. Roman gave in to the alluring female before him.

He could not miss Da Vinci's small smirk of triumph when he finally stopped his face just enough for her to mash her lips to his in a kiss. It was hot and insistent, as her tongue pushed forcibly against his lips; all while her hands began to explore all over his body. When he reciprocated with his own, she began actively humping against him, grinding her crotch against his unfortunate arm when it got close.

"Let's do it, Mr. Romani," she said breathlessly, in between wild, wet smacks of their lips. She rained butterfly kisses down, tracing his jaw then went over to nibble on his neck. "Let's not waste this little chance we've been given. Let's get down, let's get dirty, let's get oh so very freaky."

"Slutty minx," he hissed, eyeing the tattoo on her navel. It was now glowing an angry red, as if it had just been painted there fresh. He rubbed along that surface there, but felt no recognizable magecraft, nor even a sign to his touch that there was something there. "I should have you locked down for insubordination, then have you hauled down to solitary."

"Oh, Roman," she moaned, as he began to nibble on her exposed tits. "Keep talking dirty like that... yes... Solitary, such a wonderful idea! I've never quite gotten into that kind of play, but that may just be the fucking ticket!" As always, it just felt so strange to see the perfect proportions of the Mona Lisa now twisted into a parody of lust, of the most sex-crazed, shameless slatterns one was able to encounter.

"Damn it, Da Vinci. You're too far gone now."

She dragged her tongue down his body, swayed and slithered down to her knees, then felt him up over the fabric of his trousers. She then fondled the obvious tent of his erection. She locked eyes with him. "But Roman, this guy's just as aching for it as I do? Should I call you a liar, Doctor Romani?" She unzipped his trousers, then handily fished out his erect cock for all the world to see.

She gasped half-mockingly, staring at the cock as if she'd only seen it for the first time. "Oh my, how lovely, Dr. Romani. You're almost enough to fit me. And yet, I think I can't even fit it in my mouth. But let's see..." As soon as she said that, she took his hardening cock's head and swirled along its surface with her half-open lips. His penis throbbed violently as expected, straining to be pleased even more, which made a smug, cat-like expression enter Da Vinci's face. Then she gave his meat a big, sloppy kiss, openly spreading her spit all over his cock. When she withdrew, thin strands of her spit hung against her lip, which she lapped up with her tongue.

Then she opened her mouth, then shot her tongue out-ever so delicately closing against the skin, but never actually touching, her hot breaths rapid against him. With mouth open just like that, she looked up at him slyly, as if waiting for a hidden signal. When he saw her tongue swirling all over her inner lip, his knees trembled and he pushed his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into her waiting mouth.

She moaned hungrily and triumphantly over his thick, girthy shaft as she began to swirl her tongue all over it. The hot breath from her nostrils came ever faster, turning his whole crotch hot. She sucked him hard, all while groaning and bobbing her head, guiding his cock around like it were a water nozzle out of control, or a pen drawing symbols that only she could see; with the combined effect of making him groan and seek even greater pleasure in her hot and hungry little mouth.

"Mmmph! Hrmmphhh! *slurp*!"

"Wait, Da Vinci, I'm-I'm-!" She did something to his balls with her fingers he could not identify-well, he forgot the sensation anyway as his lust boiled over, and the tip of his rod buried in his throat exploded in all its thick, milky glory. He could feel Da Vinci's mouth make quick sucking motions, coordinating with every desperate swallow of her throat. It was as if she wanted every last drop of his climax in her belly, and she certainly showed her skill in gulping down every giant load and spurt of his cum. When his pleasurable agony finally subsided, he could still feel and hear every loud slurp and gulp of Da Vinci's mouth, all until he spurted the last of himself.

"Mmmmm... *smack*! That was pretty good, huh, Romani?" she asked, opening up her mouth to prove she'd swallowed his everything. She stood and whispered to him; and he could smell his cum on her breath. "But I want more. I want so much more. So give it to me Romani. Fuck me like the little whore I am." It was hard not to miss the sigil on her navel glowing brighter now.

It was also hard not to resist the allure of a woman in heat.

Add to that the fact that she'd willingly swallowed his essence and Romani just plain disappeared from then on. All that remained was a beast hell-bent on claiming its prize.

It did not take long for him to haul Da Vinci to a bed, where they each hungrily, possessively shredded their treasured Halloween costumes from the other. The well-tailored trousers, the witch clothes, Da Vinci's bra, and panties-everything was in tatters, in pieces on the floor, and they lay there on the bed, ready to breed. Da Vinci already had her legs spread, her eyes locked on Romani. She placed her fingers on her mound, and began to circle and massage it, exposing light pink crevices, and her erect clit. It was a display of how horny she was, of how the female need in her was yet to be satisfied; and of how she laid everything out for him to feast upon, like a table full of food.

"Come then, Romani. Everything is yours," she said.

For just a moment, clarity came to the doctor. He saw himself as not just a beast, but her coworker, her friend, her confidant. Then again, he could not just turn away now, now that they were both up and ready for it. He had to take responsibility for what he'd done on her-this sigil that drove her mad with lust. As far as he saw it, his friend had an itch that needed to be scratched, and who else could give it but him?

And so he bent down, and impaled himself into her with barely a fuss, but did follow it up by kissing her the valley of her breasts gently. The sudden, unexpected act made the bright-red sigil waver, but he paid that no mind. As he began to move, heaving his cock in and out of her pleasurable orifice, surprise turned quickly to delight for Da Vinci as the doctor began to claim more of her body with his mouth and tongue, sometimes even leaving love bites on the flawless skin, to signal his slow, but purposeful conquest of the Servant. He stroked her clit, stoking the flames of her arousal even further while she was powerless to stop him.

Eventually, his passions were enkindled, as passion usually does when coupled with gentle love-making, and his thrusting pace quickened. Soon, Da Vinci's cock-hungry cries and moans returned with a vengeance, as she bucked and heaved her luscious body to accommodate his forceful assault on her cunt. Yet he kept steady on, like a rock in the middle of a storm, and even used his fingers to halt the woman's vulgar words, causing her to bite down on his fingertips while the groans in her throat grew ever louder. He looked up and smiled at Da Vinci, even as he used his fingertips to drag her tongue out, until her face looked comical with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, the small pink organ squirming between his fingers, drool dripping freely from the corners of her mouth.

"Haaalhhh... Haahhhlllhhh... Haaaah...!"

Da Vinci caught her breath. Her eyes glazed over, as her body was racked by the massive convulsions signalling her release. Her whole body bucked and shivered. Her beleaguered throat offering up a frail, but shrill orgasmic cry.

A chill came over Roman's body as his own climax returned furiously, and obeying the tight, milking motions of her inner folds, she guided his cock deeper into her. His cum exploded like a fountain, with every violent pulse of his cockhead came powerful jets of white-hot cum. Roman's own view whitened up as his mind was paralyzed by the repeated sensations of wondrous release, as if he were staining the perfect woman's insides with the entirety of his own soul.

They fell on top of each other, warm, listless bodies riddled with sweat. The funky smell of sex rose like a thick cloud to cover them, as both lovers rode their release to the very end of the road to pleasure.

"... Was that enough to make me pregnant?"

Roman said nothing at first. Then he placed his hand fondly on the tattoo-covered navel. "If you want it, it will surely come."

"Fufufufu... I don't know if it's your spell or something, but I'm really hoping for that." And to punctuate her hidden desire, she began to squirm and tighten over his still-orgasming cock, stirring it awake from its rest. "So why don't we make _extra sure_? Hm?"

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thanks.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom!**


End file.
